


The Wink That Started it All

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Series: The Lawyer-verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Biting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Elevators, Eventual Sex, F/M, Footsie, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kissing, Lingerie, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scarred Wade, Self-Loathing, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Super Light Choking, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Touching, Up all night to get Bucky, hair sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets a job as a file clerk at the law office of Rogers, Barnes and Associates where she discovers the sexiest man in Brooklyn. It starts with a wink, and escalates to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some excellent pictures of Sebastian Stan in a suit with long hair and scruff and I got inspired to write this one. I hope you enjoy reading it, let me know what you think. Comments feed my crazy muses so please leave some feedback! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Author's Note~ This chapter has been beta'd and updated a little, mainly for readability.  
> Come follow me on Tumblr, my name is chocolategate. I'm open to story suggestions!

Darcy Lewis was desperate for work. The 'past due' notices for her student loans were piling up, but she had no money to shut them up with. She had submitted hundreds of applications, but her political science degree didn't open many doors for someone with no experience.

She shared a small apartment in Brooklyn Heights with her friend Jane. They had been roommates since they both attended Culver University, and when they graduated, Darcy followed Jane to New York. Jane's research contract covered rent, and she was never home, so Darcy looked after the place. She would be doomed if she'd had to pay rent in the expensive housing market of New York City.

“How the hell can I get experience when nobody will hire me to begin with?” Darcy groaned as she rubbed the smudges off her glasses with the bottom of her shirt. She had just received her 29th polite “You’re not the candidate we are looking for,” and it sucked.

Discouraged, she drove back home. The old brick building wasn’t much, but she felt secure in it. The doorman, Phil, raised his eyebrows at her, she responded by shaking her head and trudging past him into the building.

“Cheer up, Darce. You’re a wonderful girl. Someone will hire you before you know it. Maybe you should broaden your scope,” He told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was a fatherly type, always making sure Darcy was safe and keeping an eye on the occasional sketchy people that entered the building.

“Thanks, P-man. I’ll go consult the old internet box and see if she’s got some good news.” She replied with a small smile. He could always cheer her up even when she felt like curling up in a ball and screaming in her closet.

She took the elevator. Sure she could use the exercise of climbing four flights of stairs, but she’d already taken enough of a beating today. She deserved a break. She hummed to the nondescript music that was always playing; nobody was around to hear her, anyway.

Once she made it inside, she dragged herself the short distance to the large, tan, ridiculously comfortable couch she had scored at an estate sale her sophomore year of college. The elderly woman who had owned it hadn't used it much. Her grandson had told Darcy that she kept it in the guest room she had for him to use when he visited, which wasn’t often. She had snatched it up for $70 and brought it with her every time she moved.

It was a huge comfort today. There was nothing like snuggling into a couch that had formed itself perfectly to your butt to help you relax after a day full of disappointments. She remembered what Phil had told her and decided that maybe she should check online like she said she would.

She opened her beaten up lap top and typed ‘jobs near Pierrepont Brooklyn’ into the search engine. She figured if she was expanding the search to literally anything, it might as well be within walking distance to save on gas. A website full of job listings was near the top of the list, so she clicked the link and combed through the various positions listed. After going through four pages, one caught her eye.

‘File clerk wanted. No experience necessary, train on the job. Starting salary, $12/hr Apply in person at the office of Rogers, Barnes and Associates.’ It was posted one day ago.

The address listed was basically within walking distance of her apartment. It was two blocks down on the next street over, but she could make it work. Walking was healthy, right? She felt a small burst of hope fill her chest. Maybe the day wouldn’t be another monumental waste.

Feeling determined, she pulled her hair into a professional looking bun, slipped on a light blue fitted button up shirt that highlighted her eyes and a dark grey pencil skirt that framed her shapely curves. She needed this job, so she did her best the to look the part. She knew nothing about filing, but how hard could it be? Plus, starting out above minimum wage was practically unheard of for a job that didn’t require a degree or experience.

After bounding down the stairs, she stopped for a second to talk to Phil.

“Well, you were right. I’m off to an interview. Wish me luck!”

He grinned at her enthusiasm. “Knock 'em dead,” He encouraged.

Darcy walked down the street to the office at a brisk pace. Clouds blocked the sun, but it wasn't cold, so she hadn’t bothered wearing a jacket. The trip took ten minutes, but she arrived at the tall imposing building without incident.

She gave herself a quick pep talk and strode through the glass doors like she knew what she was doing. She feigned confidence even though she was terrified that she wouldn't get this job.

“May I help you, honey?” A classically beautiful brunette, who looked to be in her early forties, sat behind the front desk. The nametag said ‘Peggy’.

“Yes, I’m here to apply for the file clerk position,” Darcy answered. She only accepted being called things like ‘dear’, ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’ from a few people. Peggy seemed like she was being genuine and not condescending so she’d let it slide.

“You’ll need to wait a few minutes, I’ll call someone from HR down here to meet with you,” Peggy said, as she picked up the black phone resting on her desk. As Peggy spoke with someone from HR, Darcy stood by and listened as they went back and forth.

"There’s a Miss Darcy Lewis here for the filing clerk position sir," Peggy said. Once Peggy hung the phone back up on the receiver she told Darcy someone would be with her in a moment and motioned her towards the waiting area.

Darcy took the hint and a seat in the cushy chairs that lined the perimeter of the waiting area. She had only been waiting for two minutes when a sandy blond man in slacks and a Hawaiian button down shirt, reminiscent of Ace Ventura, called her name.

‘It must be casual Tuesday in the HR department,’ Darcy thought to herself. She followed him into a large elevator.

“So, Miss Lewis, do you have any prior filing experience?” the man asked as they went up several floors.

“No, but I’m very organized, you should see my closet. It looks like I probably mass murder people in my spare time. I also made the Dean’s List at Culver University in Virginia. I graduated with my degree in political science this year.”

“Oh, that's tough. At least you didn’t get your degree in archery or hand to hand combat.” He chuckled to himself.

“At least I didn’t waste four years and thousands of dollars on that!” She agreed, not understanding the joke. She always tried to make people feel valued, which got her on their good side. Most people she interacted with enjoyed feeling appreciated.

The elevator pinged, signaling they had come to the 13th floor. She followed him through a maze of cubicles to an office in the corner.

“Hey Rhodey, I’ve got a promising candidate for the file clerk position here to interview with you if you’ve got a few minutes,” Ace Ventura told the handsome black man seated at a desk piled high with papers and files.

“Thanks Clint,” ‘Rhodey’ answered. He stood and waved Darcy into the room. She walked in, stepping over piles of papers that had spilled onto the floor and stood across the desk from him.

“Hello, my name is James Rhodes, you can call me Rhodey if you like, everyone else here does. I’m the head of the human resources department. Please excuse the mess. We lost our filing clerk last week and it has been chaos in all areas.”

He stood and reached over the cluttered desk to shake her hand. Darcy shook back, matching his firm handshake with her own. Her father had taught her the value of a strong handshake from an early age and it was a lesson she never forgot.

“I was telling Ace… ah I mean, Clint, that I don't have any filing experience, but I’m organized, and I graduated at the top of my class with a bachelor’s in political science,” Darcy volunteered, hoping he wouldn’t notice her near slip of the tongue. She needed to stop giving people nicknames in her head. It was going to come back to bite her one of these days.

“Well, we're in a jam, so if you’re interested we can get you started as soon as possible. We can train you as you go, don’t be afraid to ask questions.” He replied, rubbing his hand over his chin as he looked at the mess that was consuming his desk.

“Wow, are you sure? You haven’t really asked me anything. Not that I’m complaining, I’ve just had a string of bad interviews so a job offer in two minutes wasn’t what I expected.” Darcy babbled, wishing she could shove her foot in her mouth to stop herself from talking.

“I’m sure. Like I said, we’re desperate. When can you start?”

“I could start right now if you need me. I won’t let you down. I’m gonna clerk the shit out of this office,” She said excitedly, clapping a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her sudden vulgarity.

He laughed. “I think you’ll fit in just fine here, Lewis.”

Darcy grimaced and hoped she wasn’t already getting written up. Rhodey handed her a stack of files and showed her to the basement where they stored most of the finished documents. He wrote filing instructions for her on a notepad and told her to call him on the phone if she needed help.

The basement was a mess. There were boxes piled high and slightly slanting, able to collapse from the slightest touch. Most were overflowing with worn and yellowed documents. Whoever had this job must have been lazy. Dust hung in the air and covered everything.

“I’m gonna open the world’s largest can of whoop ass on this bitch,” Darcy said, even though she was the only one in the room.

She learned the filing system they had in place, broke it down, and perfected it. Within a couple weeks, Darcy had things at the firm running better than it ever had before. She was a natural. It wasn’t hard work, but running from floor to floor all day collecting documents was exhausting.

She befriended a few people at the office. A group of her coworkers went out for drinks after work a few times a month and they pulled Darcy into the fold. One of the female lawyers at the firm, Natasha Romanov, loved Darcy from the moment they met.

The two girls spent a lot of time together outside of work. Natasha would teach Darcy to make Russian dishes and Darcy would take Natasha to all her favorite thrift stores to find fun vintage clothing. The two were a force to be reckoned with and nobody gave either of them any shit when they were together. Clint would often tag along on their adventures and would act like the doting husband, carrying their bags when they shopped and taste testing all their recipes.

One evening, a large group of employees went out to a nearby bar to celebrate winning a high profile case. There were a lot of new faces and Darcy was making the rounds when she caught sight of man near the door getting ready to leave. She froze in place, the world around her seeming to fade out as she stared.

He was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His physical presence commanded respect. He had a full head of dark, soft looking hair that was just begging to be tugged and she felt an intense desire to be the one pulling it. Before she could approach him, he disappeared into the night.


	2. Meeting Mr. Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy learns the identity of the sexy stranger, and does something a little bit naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait and post this tomorrow, but I decided I wanted it up before the "scheduled maintenance" since I don't know how long the site will be down for. Enjoy, and thanks for the comments on the last chapter! This one is for you lovelies. ;)

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. Four months after being hired, Darcy had yet to speak to the Barnes and Rogers whose names graced the front of the building and the top of the letterhead. Both men were high-powered attorneys who represented a lot of the businesses and wealthy people in the area. 

According to the break room gossip, they were both attractive. She doubted either would be as beautiful as that man she glimpsed in the bar so she thought little about them. Besides, she doubted she would bump into them in the office since she spent most of her time in the basement buried in files. As luck would have it, she was wrong.

Natasha sent her up to the 19th floor with a huge stack of documents that weighed about 20 pounds. The top three floors were private offices for Barnes and Rogers and required a key for the elevator to go to them, and she didn’t have a copy so she stopped by Rhodey’s office to borrow his set. 

She almost expected something interesting to happen when she inserted the key, but the elevator ascended as if it were any other trip. It didn’t even have the cheesy music like her building so she had nothing to keep her mind occupied, so, in her opinion, the work elevator sucked. A ding signalled her arrival. She tapped her feet as she waited for the doors to open. After what felt like an eternity, they slid open and she stepped out.

The floor didn’t look special. A few walls were removed to make larger office spaces and one huge conference room where they must conduct their more important meetings but the major difference was the scent. It was masculine, like metal and oil, and something else she couldn’t identify. It intrigued her. 

Darcy wondered which of the men worked out of this floor, because whoever it was, she’d like to bottle his scent and take it home with her. Or take him home with her, whichever was easier.

“How does it smell so fucking amazing up here?” she groaned under her breath. She figured she was alone because both attorneys were buried in cases. The conference room was easy to find. The door wasn't latched, so she turned around and pushed it open with her butt because her hands were full. 

A low, appreciative whistle shocked her, and she almost dropped the heavy stack of files.

“Holy shit!” she gasped, turning around to locate the whistler.

The man from the bar was leaning over a large table, hands pressed against the hard surface supporting his broad upper body. He wore a fitted pair of grey dress pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. One arm was silver and gleamed, made of grey metal.

She hadn’t heard that juicy detail in all the office gossip. The top three buttons of his shirt were open, revealing a well built chest with just enough hair covering it to be sexy and not resemble Grizzly Adams. His tie and jacket, along with a pair of leather gloves were in a pile on a chair in the corner.

The man's dimpled chin held the dark mask of a couple days worth of stubble, his long dark hair slicked back in a way that reminded Darcy of the Italian mob. He was even sexier than before. His pale blue eyes met her own, and the dirty bastard fucking winked.

“Did you bring all that up here for me, doll?” Tall, dark and sexy asked her with a smirk as he pulled his sleeves down to cover his arms, hiding the shiny one behind him.

“Doll? Are you from the 1940s?” Darcy answered incredulously.

A tiny part of her liked the way the word sounded coming from his mouth. She wished he’d call her that while he was bending her over that table, but she acted like an adult and ignored that tempting thought and glared at him instead. Maybe that wasn’t the most adult response, but she had a hard time being polite to men who whistled at her butt and winked at her so he didn’t get “nice girl” Darcy, he got “I don’t take shit from no man” Darcy.

He stood and crossed across the room like he owned the world and everything in it, including her. He took the stack from her arms and set it on the table behind him before he returned and extended his flesh hand to her, shoving his metal hand in his pocket.

“James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky.” He said, grasping her soft hand in his rougher one. “You must be Darcy Lewis. I’ve heard a few tales about how you single-handedly whipped our monster filing room into submission.”

“Well Mr. Barnes, that’s one thing you’ve gotten right today. It takes more than a sinkhole of files to bring me to my knees.” Darcy snapped, not using the nickname he offered. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes flashed darker for a split second. She pulled her hand back, but not as fast as she normally would have. The man fueled her lady-time fantasies for the past two months and that deserved a little indulgence.

Bucky couldn’t believe he was standing in here with such a knockout. She was even more gorgeous than he imagined after hearing various descriptions from the lower partners. That wild dark hair combined with her pale skin, crystal clear blue eyes and her pin-up figure were what he’d always wanted in a woman. He wanted to kiss the sass right out of that full pouty mouth but knew he should behave like a professional since they were at work, so he took a step back from her.

“Well, you’re welcome for the heaviest stack of files in the world. I’ve got to get back to my job. Those files won’t organize themselves.” Darcy said flippantly, walking back through the door and trying really hard not to run into it.

“I’m sure they won’t. It was a genuine pleasure to meet you, Miss Lewis.” Bucky called, watching the way her full hips swayed as she walked away until she disappeared around the corner. He decided right then he would get to know Darcy Lewis. Something about her intrigued him and he wanted her in a variety of ways, none of which were appropriate for the workplace.

He pulled his metal hand from his pocket and flexed it, the metal plates making a soft whir as they shifted with his movements. She saw it. His guard was down and he had it way more exposed than it usually was at work. He wondered what she thought about it. She was probably afraid and would never talk to him again. 

It wouldn't be the first time that a woman had decided he wasn't worth the effort with a dangerous piece of equipment like that attached to his body. He glared and yanked his leather glove on, wanting to forget that he even had the metal limb. The new pile of documents Miss Lewis had delivered was calling his name, but in the back of his mind he was imagining just how pretty she would look on her knees.

Darcy's pulse pounded in her ears. James Barnes was three words. Sexy. As. Fuck. Her skin was so hot that it tingled. No one in her entire life had gotten her this worked up in such a short amount of time. She wanted him.

Thoughts of the man consumed her on the long ride to her basement haven.  
Everything about him appealed to her. She craved the way those blue eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. That stubble on his face belonged between her thighs, rubbing her skin raw while his mouth worked her over until she came undone.

The pinnacle of his perfection was his metal arm. The way the light reflected off of it and the amount of detail in its construction did things to her she couldn’t explain. She wanted to know what it would taste like on her tongue, what it would feel like sliding inside her, cold and unforgiving. He was like her sexual Mount Everest. She would figure out a way to conquer him, just like she conquered the file room.

Darcy had never met a challenge she couldn’t overcome with a little elbow grease and a lot of perseverance. Thankfully, she had an abundance of both. She wasn’t sure how, but she promised herself she would get him, and she never broke her promises.

She finished out the day on her floor, which everyone referred to as Darcyland. It was her carefully arranged domain, with a place for everything and everything in its place. It calmed her and helped her find her center. Cleaning and putting things away had always been her coping mechanism, and it was the reason she excelled at her job.

Darcy had worked through a lot of things during the initial organization phase of her employment and emotionally, she was in a great place right now. Well, she had been, until she met James. She worked a few more hours filing new paperwork until she was about ready to head home for the day. Rhodey’s key was still in her pocket, so she headed for the elevator.

The ride up to HR was a lot faster since she was plotting ways to make Barnes beg for her. She didn’t even hear Clint asking her about her weekend plans.

“What’s on your mind sweet cheeks?” He waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts.

“Making a plan to get a man. Are we gonna do something this weekend or what?” she answered.

He shook his head and continued working so she shrugged and skipped to Rhodey’s office. He was on a call, so she waited and made suggestive motions with her tongue until he cracked a grin. The man was straight laced and never spoke suggestively to her, but she tried as hard as possible to make his stoic face break into a smile. Innuendo seemed to work the best, and she had mastered that art when she was a teenager.

“How was your day, Darce?” Rhodey asked, barely holding back his smile.

“Fan-fucking-tastic, War Machine,” she answered, using her special nickname for him. She wasn’t sure why she called him that, but he beamed any time she said it, so she did it often.

“I’ve got your key,” she continued. She held it out, but he didn’t take it.

“Mr. Barnes requested that you have a copy of the key. You can keep that one, I have another copy in here,” he told her, not noticing the blush rising from her neck because he was typing at his computer.

“Oh? Well, okay then. I'm out of here. See you later!”

She hadn’t expected that. Her own key to his floor made seducing him easier than she imagined. Images of hiding in his office in nothing but lingerie filled her mind. A girl could dream, right? She tucked the key into her bra since her skirt didn't have a pocket and mulled over all the ways to use it.

* * *

Their next encounter took place a full week later. Bucky got caught up in a new case that required all of his spare time. His frustration was at a peak. Every night since he met Darcy had been full of dreams featuring nothing but her and there was no way around it. It was the end of the day and everyone in the building who could leave the rest of their work for tomorrow was getting ready to leave.

She was looking down, preoccupied with a message on her phone from Natasha as she stepped into the elevator. They were going to an exclusive club in Midtown that weekend. She pressed 13 to see Clint before they headed out for the evening. She didn’t realize she wasn’t alone in the elevator until she inhaled through her nose and smelled that amazing smell from the 19th floor.

“Mmmmhhh,” she sighed before she realized that the reason she could smell James, as she called him in her head, was because he was behind her. Unprepared for the situation, she froze and tried not to even breathe. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as he shifted to stand closer, almost touching her plump behind with his thighs, the curve of her ass resting just below his groin.

From this distance, her short stature was obvious. She looked small when she had been standing in the huge doorway of his office, but now he noticed just how tiny she was. Her forehead came to his collarbone. He could rest his chin on the top of her head if he wanted. She was only two or three inches over five feet tall. He wondered if she smelled as good as she looked.

Darcy felt him inhale deeply, sniffing her hair. She was glad she washed and conditioned it this morning so it smelled like shea butter and caramel, but she needed to turn the tables on this encounter they were having. Once he initiated contact with her, it was on like Donkey Kong.

She bent at the hips and leaned forward a few inches, sticking her ass out until she was grazing his crotch. She pressed against him until he took a step back, then she backed him into the wall of the elevator where she straightened up and flattened her back against his hard upper body. He must do serious time at the gym because he was solid.

She reached back to grip his metal hand. He resisted for a second but at her urging he relaxed and let her guide it forward to caress the underside of her breast through her shirt. Hesitantly she released his hand to see if he would continue, and he did. He cupped her firmly and dragged his hard, cold thumb up to graze her nipple, teasing until it hardened beneath her silky shirt and bra. She continued to grind into him until he was almost fully hard and his hips gave an involuntary jerk.

The elevator dinged and halted its upward motion. They had arrived at the 13th floor. Darcy stepped away from him and adjusted her shirt as the doors opened. She did her own version of his sexy power stride through the door and turned at the last second before the doors closed and gave him a saucy wink. His mouth gaped open, and he looked wrecked as the doors shut again.

“Score one for the Darcinator.” She boasted to anyone listening on the HR floor.

“Who have you bested with your powers now, D?” Clint called from his desk.

“I never give out the names of my victims, Hawkass,” She replied. He had a tendency to hide in trees or high places during the various adventures he took with Darcy and Nat, so she started calling him Hawk. The other half of the nickname came after a rousing game of paintball where she knocked Clint from his perch in a tree by hitting him right in the ass. She thought it was hilarious, but he wasn’t as thrilled about it.

“Are you sure you can’t make it out with us tomorrow night?” She pouted, sticking her full lower lip out a little farther for dramatic effect.

“I’m positive. I’m going to the farm this weekend. Rain check, okay?” he answered, shaking his head at the face she was making. When Darcy brought out the pouty lip, it was almost impossible to deny her anything, but he had already made plans and he couldn’t break them.

Darcy’s pout dissolved into a grin as she ruffled his hair with her hand. She knew she wouldn’t be able to change his mind, but she loved to give him shit whenever she could.

“You’re missing out!” She shouted over her shoulder as she ran for the stairwell. She was almost certain James wouldn’t be in the elevator anymore, but she wasn’t ready to look at him after the stunt she had pulled in the elevator.

Bucky had gone down to the parking garage and sat in his car for half an hour before heading home. He was experiencing emotions for the first time in years because of that sassy peach of a woman who didn’t realize how spectacular she was. She had awakened part of him that had died when he’d lost his arm and his sense of who he was. He couldn't wait to find out what she would do next.


	3. Here's to new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thinks about Darcy, then Darcy makes a few new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you all just in time for the weekend.  
> High five for anyone who catches my Jurassic Park reference.  
> Things start to get going in the next chapter and I'll go into Bucky's history. 
> 
> I have a request, what sort of things would you like to see when they start their "games" with eachother? I've got a few ideas, but I could use a few more to keep things moving. Thanks for the wonderful comments I got on the last chapter! 
> 
> This one started to get a little heavy on the feels, but I tried to tone it down because it was making me sad.

Bucky was suffocating in his thoughts. He stared at his face in the mirror above the sink in his bathroom and combed through his hair with the hand Darcy allowed him to stroke her body with. She hadn’t even wavered. He told himself that the only reason she did it was because she didn't know what it was capable of, how many people he had killed with it.

Was she was crazy? What normal person wouldn’t be war of a man with a weapon attached to his body? He knew the panic was taking over his thoughts, but stopping the wave was difficult when he believed he was a monster who didn’t deserve the happiness a woman like Darcy could bring him.

His eyes shone with tears that would not fall, not understanding how she had so much blind faith in him. He had buried his capacity for caring somewhere deep inside of him and never expected to feel it again, but here he was, agonizing over a girl who might not even be interested in him for anything more than sex.

His raw hunger for her threatened to destroy him. He didn’t even know the snarky woman apart from what he had gleaned listening to others talk about her, but he was already too far gone to stop now. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor then did the same with his pants and socks. When the shower was hot enough that steam filled the room, he stepped in and relaxed under the scalding stream.  
He stood there for a while, just allowing the water to run over him and soothe his tired muscles. Hot water was a luxury that not afforded during his time in the military, or after, when he had fallen into Hydra’s hands. He washed his long hair with a cheap shampoo he had gotten used to using when it was all he could afford and rinsed it clean before he turned the water off and stepped out.

The shower had helped to clear his thoughts. A soft towel dried the water from his warm skin and he finished getting ready for bed.

A different train of thought rolled through his mind as he relaxed into his firm mattress. He imagined Darcy’s soft breast under his hand. He wanted to touch her other breast with his flesh hand to compare the sensations. The cold metal hadn't touched something so delicate in years. She hadn’t given him the chance to retreat from her, just pressed into him and allowed herself to enjoy it for a brief minute.

He had never used his metal arm to pleasure anyone because he could not forgive himself for all the violence caused by it, deserved or not. He wanted to let Darcy explore his hand more, despite his hatred of it. Images of all the soft, warm places on her body he wanted to get his hands on played over and over in his mind’s eye. She had so many gorgeous curves. Bucky fell asleep, dreaming of Darcy all night long.

* * *

Friday came and went with no more interactions between Darcy and James. She and Nat left a little earlier that evening to get dolled up for their big night out. Darcy pulled out all the stops getting a sexy red strapless dress that hugged her breasts and nipped in at the waist. She put her hair in a twist and stained her lips to matched her dress. 

She wasn’t planning on getting laid tonight. Her body only wanted James, but there was no reason she shouldn’t look good. She opted to wear her contacts instead of her usual glasses, and she was beyond sexy.

Natasha was equally stunning wearing a black silky sleeveless dress that hugged her lithe form. She left her beautiful red hair down in loose waves. They oozed sex appeal and a very healthy amount of confidence. The pair was unstoppable.

They hailed a cab for the thirty-minute ride to the club.

“Fifty-Eighth and Broadway please,” Natasha said. The driver raised an eyebrow, and she narrowed her eyes in response, wanting to keep the exact location of the club a secret a little longer from Darcy. He was polite and didn’t say a word so she gave him a healthy tip and led Darcy up to the huge shiny glass building that had a large stylized sign high on the tall building that said STARK.

“The club is in Stark Tower? You didn’t tell me we would be slumming it at a Billionaire’s place. How did you get us in here?” Darcy sputtered, shocked that she was about to shake her groove thang in Tony Stark’s tower. Never in a million years did she imagine that she would be anywhere near here.

Nat just smiled and pulled Darcy inside. She nodded at the people behind the desk and they waved them through without a word. The sleek elevator was huge, like everything else in the tower.

“Jarvis, please bring us to the club level.” 

Darcy looked around, confused because there wasn’t an elevator attendant or anyone else in the car other than them.

A light British voice answered, “Of course, Miss Romanov.”

“Holy shit!” Darcy stage-whispered. “What was that? I don’t know who you are anymore. Are you some kind of super spy? Why didn't you ever mention this?” She couldn’t stop talking. “I think I’m in shock. Please pinch me.”

A sharp squeeze on her bare upper arm snapped her out of her stupor. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Why?”

“You asked me to pinch you. You should pay more attention when you speak.”

Darcy rubbed her arm and scowled. The elevator doors opened and the loud thump of bass filled the air. There was a legitimate nightclub in Stark Tower and she had never heard about it.

The music was a fast paced mix of several songs, some of which she hadn’t heard before but it put her in the mood to dance hard and fast. Maybe she could dance out some of the frustration that had built after her encounters with James.

The lights were down low and strobes of bright colors lit up different areas of the room. There were lots of people dancing. Less than the public clubs, but enough that she wouldn’t stand out. More people crowded around the bar and at tables in the large open space. Everything had the over-the-top luxurious feel synonymous with Tony Stark.

Nat grabbed Darcy by the wrist and led her through the room until they came upon an alcove in the back with seats built into the wall and a small group of people seated in it. The only person Darcy noticed was Tony Stark himself.

The blood left her face, and she got a little dizzy. Even though he was old enough to be her dad, Stark was a stone cold fox. To say she was star struck was the understatement of the century.

“Well, look who it is, the Black Widow herself. Who is this sexy little vixen you brought with you?” Tony checked Darcy out.

Darcy grinned and extended her hand. “Sexy little vixen will do just fine.”

He barked a laugh and shook her hand.

“Have a seat, ladies.” He stood and ushered them in to sit on either side of him. The nook somehow blocked out most of the noise from the club making it a great place for conversation. Darcy glanced around at the others. To her surprise, Rhodey was sitting across from her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

“Does everyone from work come here? How is this the first I’m hearing about everyone being buddies with Tony Mother-fucking Stark?” She shrieked, jumping up to give him a quick hug.

“We represent Stark Industries, girl. Don’t you ever read any of the things you file?” He chuckled.

“My job isn’t to read them, War Machine, that would slow my system WAY down and ain’t nobody got time for that,” she sassed back.

A few more faces from work and some well-known associates of Stark’s, like Bruce Banner. She deduced that it must a work thing. She'd always declined Nat’s offers to come to work things. Disguising work with clubbing was ingenious, the clever girl.  
She returned to her seat next to Tony and sent her most vicious glare to Nat. All she got back was a smirk. Darcy would get her back, and revenge would be sweet.

“So, how did I not know a knockout like you was working with my humble attorneys?” Tony asked her, leaning in closer.

“Well, I do filing behind the scenes. I also avoid work functions like the plague.” She shot back, smirking at his flirtation.

His manicured eyebrows rose. “You’re the filing genius? Rhodey’s told me all about how you took their shitty filing system and turned it into a masterpiece. I tried to poach you for myself but that greedy bastard wouldn’t give me any information. If you want a better job, call me.”

Darcy beamed with pride. Tony Fucking Stark had just called her a genius then offered her a job. She could die happy. Well, almost. She still had a metal-armed sexpot she needed to bang the brains out of before that statement would be true.  
She continued to talk with everyone in the alcove for twenty minutes. 

A chorus of greetings drew her attention to a newcomer. He was a tall handsome blond with a jaw that looked like justice and a ridiculously huge upper body. His proportions were as triangular as a Dorito. He was hot, but no one matched the dark sexiness of James.

He greeted everyone in the room, stopping to introduce himself to Darcy as she was the only one he hadn’t met.

“My name is Steve Rogers, may I ask yours?” He said with a warm smile.

“I’m Darcy Lewis, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve been wondering when we’d get introduced.” She smiled back.

“Oh, you’re Darcy from the office! I’ve heard a ton of good things about you ma’am.” Steve gushed.

“Ma’am? Oh my God. Were you and James born 80 years ago?” She squawked. She was younger than him and it made her feel old.

First James called her doll and now this shit? She'd have to teach them how to talk to a woman.

“You’ve met him?” Steve and Natasha both asked in unison. One of them owed the other a coke.

A sly smile appeared on her face. She hadn’t mentioned her minor infatuation to Natasha, wanting to keep any hint of it a secret. It was just more fun that way. Nat leaned across Tony to whisper in Darcy’s ear.

“You’re hiding something from me and I intend to find out every single detail.”

Darcy just kissed her on the cheek and patted the empty seat beside her, looking at Steve in invitation. He sat down beside her and she asked him questions about what he did outside of work and she got to know him better.

“So, how long have you known James?” she probed.

The crooked smile on Steve’s face was enormous.

“We’ve been best friends since we were just kids. He and I grew up in Brooklyn and we’ve done just about everything together since then. Even joined the military together…” He paused, a sad look clouded his features for a second before he continued.

“After all that we attended law school, opened a practice together and made a name for ourselves. When did you meet James?”

“Oh, I brought him some papers once, and later bumped into him in the elevator.”

“Did he call you ma’am too?”

“Oh, no. He went a step further into the 40s and called me Doll.” Darcy laughed.

Steve’s eyebrows knit together. It had been years since Buck called someone Doll. Lots of people gave him crap for it, but he was obsessed with old movies so he used the old-timey phrase on beautiful women.

“Huh…” Steve muttered, absorbed in his own thoughts.

Darcy took that as her cue to take a break from the conversation that was getting awkward.

“I want to break in that dance floor, who wants to join me?” She announced, standing up and giving her hips a little shake.

“Count me in, gorgeous,” Tony said as he stood and followed her out onto the floor.  
They stopped by the bar where Tony refreshed his scotch.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked her.

“Well, I don’t want to get slutty drunk, but I could use something to loosen up. What do you recommend?”

He grinned and told the bartender, “She’ll take an Iron Man.”

“It’s a drink I made up one day. You’ll love it,” Tony whispered to her.

The shot looked like a Jägerbomb, but the liquid in the center cup was a deep red and the outside was a bright gold. Darcy wasn’t sure what was in it, but she knocked it back like a pro. It tasted great after the burn in her throat had subsided.

“That was awesome, you should create drinks for a living.” She told him.

He laughed and pulled her out onto the floor with him.


	4. Color me jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes James jealous, and his past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything weird, let me know. I got a huge headache during the final edit and I added new stuff so it may sound strange but I don't want to work on this chapter any more today. 
> 
> There's a Futurama reference floating around in here somewhere, if anyone can find it. 
> 
> The dance scene is from Honey 2, I had to find something to use on Netflix because I'm a terrible dancer so none of my usual moves would work. 
> 
> I hope you love it! Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter.  
> I'm trying so hard to keep this just Bucky and Darcy, but that Steve wants in, the sneaky bastard.

Bucky finished his work just before eleven. His clothes were rumpled, so he stopped by his house to clean up and change into something more casual before going to the tower.

He chose a navy button down and a well-fitting pair of black jeans, then pulled on a pair of black breathable leather gloves that Tony designed to cover his metal hand.  
Their “meeting” on the club floor was an excuse for them to get together. They often scheduled meetings in interesting places and sat around talking all night. They became friends before he and Steve represented Stark Industries in court.

Bucky grew up in Brooklyn with Steve. At 18 they joined the military and were part of a special ops group. He threw himself into the face of danger frequently. During his last tour of duty, they were in a firefight while rescuing a group of civilians from a European terrorist organization known as Hydra.

He was captured during the chaos of a bomb exploding and kept as a prisoner of war for nine months. They tortured him and removed most of his arm because of the damage from their bomb. They were a sick group of men who treated him as if he were property instead of a person. When he was rescued, there wasn’t much of the old James Buchanan Barnes left. He was a shell of the man he once was, plagued by PTSD and horrific nightmares.

Tony Stark heard about his accident and designed a new integrated prosthetic for him. He'd been a prisoner of war himself, so he used some of his billions to help anyone in the same situation. The arm was built with Vibranium plates and was wired into his body so he could feel sensation and temperature. It wasn't perfect, but it pretty great.

Once he worked out the kinks with the arm, Bucky fell off the grid.  
In the dead of winter he traveled to Hydra’s home base in Russia and took the compound by storm. He was like a man possessed. His only weapon was his metal arm, and he ripped through every person alive in the building without remorse or second-guessing.

It only took him six months to destroy every operative, storeroom and safe house that belonged to an organization that had surreptitiously controlled the world since the 1940s.

He was never arrested or even questioned; the authorities turned a blind eye to Hydra's demise. Most of the population didn’t even know Hydra existed, and the ones who did were terrified of the man they called the Winter Soldier. Any whispers were dismissed as fables since what he did was impossible for one man to do alone.

Once he returned, he and Steve picked up where they left off and went to law school together. In the beginning, he longed for the carefree flirtatious guy he had grown up with, but he knew the things Bucky had seen and done had changed him forever. He shed his tears and got to know the man he was now, who wasn’t half bad. Their friendship survived, and that was all that mattered.

Part of the reason he represented Stark after passing the Bar was to help him do great things for other people without the red tape. Tony’s friendship was invaluable, and he respected him greatly.

He got to the club just in time to see Darcy leading Tony out onto the floor. He stopped and leaned against the wall to watch what she would do, he'd never seen her outside of work but he heard stories from Clint about their frequent visits to clubs in the area, so he was excited to see what she was like in her element.

As they stepped onto the darkened dance floor, Take It Off by Ke$ha blared through the speakers. Darcy pulled Tony in close. She wasn’t the best dancer in the world, but she knew how to move with someone else.

She probably wouldn’t have this opportunity again, so she rubbed her hands down his chest. He was more muscular than she would have imagined and he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

She shook her hips back and forth quickly and turned around so her back was to him. He put his calloused hands on her waist, then pulled her hips against his and let her put on a show for anyone who was looking. When Darcy was dancing, she was her best self. She let go of any insecurity that dragged her down and radiated pure joy.

Bucky stared, captivated by the way her body moved, effortlessly twisting and gyrating to the music. She turned to face Tony and caressed the sculpted facial hair on his cheek with one hand then threaded the other into the back of his hair, careful not to ruin the style that probably took a while to do.

“You are incredible,” he whispered in her ear.

“Shut up, baby, I know it,” she replied with a laugh.

“I think you’re getting a friend of mine a little hot under the collar.”

She frowned, not knowing whom he was talking about. He turned to let her see who was at the club’s entrance out of the corner of her eye. James stood, staring at them with eyes full of a mix of wonder and lust.

Their eyes met, and she bit her lower lip, letting it slide back through her teeth. He schooled his expression and scowled at her, so she turned her attention back to Tony.

“How long has he been standing there?”

“Not long, about five minutes. I’ve never seen him look so human before.”

Darcy’s plans of seduction hadn’t included the opportunity to drive him crazy with jealousy, so she would milk it for all it was worth.

“Would you object to being used?” She asked.

Tony’s face brightened in amusement. He was always trying to mess with the stony faced man. Nothing seemed to ruffle him whether it was in court or their various social interactions. It was the perfect opportunity. Tony had high hopes that this girl would bring Barnes to his knees.

“If you can crack the Terra Cotta Soldier over there, I’d give you anything in the world.” He said with a smirk.

A wicked grin spread across her crimson lips and she took out the clamp holding her hair up and let her curls tumble over her shoulders.  
She pulled Tony close, pressing her whole body against his and winding her arms up around his neck. They were closer in height than she and James, so it was easy. His hands gripped her hips, and they moved their bodies in time with the music.

She pushed his hands down until they were pressing into her lower back, at the swell of her ass and she rolled her hips forward into his several times until he leaned back a little, feeling aroused. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back against her hard, leaning her face close enough to his that he would have kissed her if this dance were for him.

He turned her around, keeping her as close to him as possible. She moved her hips from side to side and he placed his hands just below her breasts. She covered his hands with her own and guided them in a sweeping motion toward her belly button and down. He groaned, and she smirked.

He slid his hands to the outside of her hips and she raised her arms up to encircle his head. She bent her knees and lowered herself down a few inches, pressing into him hard before she rose back up. When he glanced at Barnes, the fury painted on his face was both amazing and terrifying.

Because of his love for the man, Bucky stuffed down the urge to rip his throat out. Watching Darcy winding her body around him made his blood boil with a lust he hadn't felt in years. She may be dancing for him, but Tony was taking great pleasure rubbing up on her.

Tony knew he should back off before he got a mouthful of that metal arm he had created. He moved Darcy’s chestnut colored curls away from her ear and whispered, 

“I think you’ve got his attention. Can we stop now? For my safety.”  
She smiled and whispered in his ear, “Only if you slap my ass as we walk away.”

“You are trying to get me murdered, you treacherous woman. This is my only opportunity to get my hands that ass, so I’ll do it.”

He nudged her forward a little and brought his hand down on her left butt cheek hard enough that Barnes would hear the crack. She jumped and squealed at the contact. He'd have to hire a bodyguard after this. Darcy was a ball of trouble but he absolutely adored her for it. Jarvis’ footage of their dance would go straight into a special folder.

Luckily the song ended at that moment, so it was the perfect time to exit the dance floor. They weaved their way through the crowd and returned to the alcove where the rest of the group was still talking. Darcy glanced back, but all she saw was an empty doorway and the elevator door sliding shut.

Seeing Tony’s hand connect sharply with Darcy’s ass was the last straw. Bucky lost control and punched a deep hole in the wall before exiting the club to the elevator. The music covered the sound, but Tony would know how easily it could have been his face.

His self-loathing attitude disappeared the moment she made eye contact with him. If his little lady wanted to play dirty, he was up for it. He’d have her begging for him long before he would break down and give in. His own gratification could wait a while longer if it meant beating her at her own game. He headed straight home, making plans of his own for their little war.

* * *

After she revealed that Bucky called her doll, Steve was intrigued. Halfway through their dance he'd gone out to grab a drink. Ordinarily he didn’t care for the dancing people did in this place, but when it was Darcy doing the grinding, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She had the curves he and Bucky idolized in their younger years, and he could tell from their brief conversation that her wit rivaled Bucky’s before Hydra.

He'd seen Bucky by the wall, and the look on his face put Tony’s leer to shame. He wasn't surprised, they'd never met a woman like Darcy who fit all their childhood musings of a perfect woman.

Before anyone caught him staring, he returned to the others to cool the fire building inside him. His pants had grown tighter after the performance. Only a few more minutes passed before the two dancers returned. Both of them were flushed and grinning. Darcy sat next to Natasha who looked at her with an amused expression.

“Did you enjoy making every single person in the room jealous?” She joked.

“Of course I did. Listen, I'm working on a little something. Any chance you’d be willing to help me?”

Natasha smirked. “Of course.” She could see the game her friend was playing after she’d witnessed her raunchy dance just for James. He had shown no desire for anyone that Natasha could recall, so this was new territory. If anyone could drag a reaction out of him, it would be Darcy and she was more than willing to help her drive him crazy.

They stayed there and talked for several more hours. Most of the others headed home by the time the two girls were ready to call it a night, only Tony and Rhodey remained. Darcy looked at Natasha and glanced at the door with a slight tilt of her head, their signal that one of them wanted to head home. Natasha nodded.

“We’ve got to head home, it has been a pleasure gentlemen.” Darcy announced, rising from her seat.

“Awh, time for bed already?” Tony griped.

“It’s three in the morning. That's an acceptable weekend bedtime.” Darcy countered.

“I guess so. It has been quite a pleasure spending the evening with you, Darcy.” He replied, standing to give her a friendly hug.

She squeezed him tight. Any man who would help her tease someone else without making it weird deserved the best hug she could muster.

“I’m glad I came out tonight. If I didn’t already have my sights set on another man, you and I would make quite the pair. Can I count on you if I need any more help?”

“You bet you can! I’m already placing bets on who will crack first.”

Darcy cackled and pulled Natasha up from her seat. They said goodbye and called an Uber to drive them back home.

“Care to stay at my place tonight?” Darcy asked, knowing the answer already.

“Of course. We’ve got a lot to talk about in the morning.”

Once they made it home, they settled into Darcy’s bed and fell asleep. They would need rest to devise the perfect plot to bring down James Buchanan Barnes.


	5. Houston, we have lip-lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some kissing, and Bucky gets a wing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been trying to get birthday things planned for my kids. B-days 5 days apart can be frustrating. This chapter took forever to get out of my brain, but I hope it satisfies all of you! Thanks for being patient. If there are any errors point them out, I'm my own editor and I'm done looking at this bad boy.  
> Bucky just keeps being angsty and I have to let some of his inner termoil out, but I'm trying to keep it positive.
> 
> I edited this chapter this morning and added a tiny bit in about Bucky's accent that I had set in the part of the sex chapter that I wrote a couple weeks ago but it fit better here.

Bucky hadn’t seen Darcy in almost a week. 

After the incident on Friday night, he had gone about his normal routine at work going to meetings all day long. Everywhere he went he could smell sugar cookies like his Ma made at Christmas time and it made his mouth water. He looked for the source of the oddly familiar smell but he could never find it. It was starting to drive him insane. 

At the end of the first day he smelled it in the elevator. He instantly realized that it wasn’t familiar because of the Christmas memories it evoked, it was intoxicating fragrance that had surrounded him when he had sniffed Darcy’s hair. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen right into her trap. She had succeeded in making him think about her when she wasn’t even there. 

He didn’t know it, but she was in the “active avoidance” phase of her plan. With a little help from Natasha, she had managed to get a copy of his schedule and made sure to spritz a little of her perfume in the areas he would be about five minutes before he was due to arrive. It was a great plan. He was forced to think about her all day but she wouldn’t be confronted by that gorgeous face and lose her resolve, so she was the one winning. 

After the third day, Bucky decided to take a different approach. He would have to be aggressive and sneakier than she was. To lure her out, he added a meeting into his schedule that wasn’t actually going to happen. He arrived on the floor fifteen minutes prior to the start time and hid in the large conference room just inside the doorway to wait for Darcy to show up with her perfume. 

Just as he suspected she would, Darcy wandered into the hall a few minutes later armed with a small glass bottle. She was standing with her back to him, getting ready to spritz the air when he crept forward silently and slid his metal arm around her waist and clamped his other hand over her mouth, jerking her back into the room with him and kicking the heavy door shut.

A muffled growl tickled his hand and he felt her warm tongue licking furiously at his palm in an attempt to get him to release her. He snickered under his breath and let her go and she whirled around to face him, her face twisted in irritation. He snatched the bottle of perfume out of her hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Who do you think you are, some kind of assassin?” She demanded, hands on her hips and her toes tapping rapidly against the floor. If only she knew how close she was to the truth. 

He peered down at her with his signature smirk and brushed aside a thick dark curl that had fallen between her eyebrows. 

“Who do you think you are, leavin’ your sweet scent all over the goddamn place but not even lettin’ me catch a glimpse of ya’?” he drawled as he inched closer to her. 

Darcy shook her head, unable to speak properly. His Brooklyn accent was thicker now than it had been before. Darcy didn’t know what was causing it but she loved it. She wasn’t a native New Yorker, so she didn’t have the accent but she wished she did. She had assumed he’d eventually catch her, but she hadn’t been prepared for him to be in such close proximity with that damn accent. All the arousal that she had set aside in order to immerse herself in the game was thundering back to the surface. She felt a little bit dizzy and her skin was growing hot and tingly. Even though she was at a sudden disadvantage, she kept her head enough to try and take back the reigns. 

She pressed a crimson painted fingernail to his hard chest and slowly drew a figure eight, pausing in the middle to fiddle with a button on his shirt. He maintained his smirk, having mentally prepared for her use her feminine charms against him in some way. She narrowed her eyes at his complacent attitude and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down roughly until his face was at her level. After giving him a smirk of her own, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. 

He hummed in response, so she threaded her fingers through his long dark locks and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue against the seam of his mouth until he opened it and let her in. Her tongue massaged his own for a second, then it glided along his teeth. He bit down gently and she couldn’t help but groan. 

He moved his hands to encircle her waist and he lifted her up, pushing her against the door. Her legs scrambled around, unable to open completely due to the tightness of her skirt around her thighs.

“Pull my skirt up a little, would ya’?” she breathed before latching her mouth onto the thick cords of muscle in his neck. His response to her perfume trick was even better than she had anticipated. She hadn’t expected to be at the making out phase yet, but she wasn’t about to complain. His mouth was like magic.

He complied with her request and supported her weight with his metal arm and used the other hand to hike up the grey skirt until she could wrap her legs around his waist. She squeezed him tightly between her thighs and he ground his growing erection against her core forcefully until he grazed her clit and she shuddered, momentarily losing control and biting down hard on the curve of skin between his neck and metal shoulder.

“Nngh, that’s it doll, just like that.” He grunted while he slid his flesh hand into her hair and tightened his grip, tilting her head back so her clenched teeth scored his skin leaving red marks behind. It would definitely leave a mark for a while.

She took in a sharp breath, the sudden pain of him pulling her hair sending a gush of wetness straight into her panties. She started to tilt her hips against him, desperate for more friction. Her control was starting to slip so she tried to take a deep breath to center herself.

Just when she thought she was beginning to come down from the high, he captured her lips once more, taking the dominant role this time around. He plunged his tongue straight into her mouth and thoroughly devouring her. All she could do was sit back and let his masterful tongue taste every inch of her mouth and try to hold on to her sanity. He tasted like wintergreen and coffee and Darcy couldn’t get enough of his flavor. 

An enormous part of her just wanted to stop the little game they had going and fuck him right here, but she decided against it. James was actually a worthy opponent and she hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. When they finally crossed that line, it had the potential to be life changing and she wasn’t about to short change herself now, so she pulled away. 

“This has been a real treat, but I’ve got somewhere I need to be.” Darcy said as she pressed a final kiss to his’ soft lips and unwrapped her legs from his waist. 

He set her down gently on the floor and stepped back to allow her to open the door and make her escape. She reached back up to his face for a second and finger combed his hair back into a reasonable state before she turned and left the room.

Once she shut the door he smiled. Somehow he had managed to keep his metal hand in control even when she bit him so hard that he nearly came from the intensity of the sensation. He hadn’t planned to kiss her, maybe just rile her up a little and let her know that he had figured her out. 

Her soft velvety lips pressing against his had been a welcome surprise. The pleasure of exploring someone’s mouth with his own was one he hadn’t felt in years and it was just as good as he remembered. In his teenage years he had been a ladies man. He always had an endless parade of girls hoping for a little bit of attention and he had always obliged. That all changed after Hydra, but today he felt a glimmer of the man he used to be peeking through the carefully crafted façade he had built to hide his inner pain. 

He was going to need help if he was going to break her before she broke him.  
The likelihood that Natasha knew what was going on and was helping Darcy was high. Any time he had been flustered by the perfume before a meeting she had been unable to wipe the smile off her face and she was nearly as stoic as he was when it came to work. It had been her mission to set him up as soon as she had started to get to know him, so this would be her ultimate opportunity.

He thought for a minute about the people who would know the most about Darcy and would be willing to help give him the upper hand. He remembered that Clint seemed to go out with Nat and Darcy frequently, and he had been Bucky’s casual friend for years. Normally he would ask Steve for help but he was notoriously bad with the ladies, so Clint was going to have to be his wing man.

At the end of the day he took a trip down to the 7th floor. Clint was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk looking decidedly not busy. He jumped and dropped his feet to the floor when he noticed Bucky approaching. Bucky just shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, looking stern. 

“Oh, h…hey there Barnes. What brings you down to my neighborhood?” he stammered, hoping he wasn’t about to get called out on his laziness. 

“I need your help. Consider it a top secret mission.” 

Clint looked intrigued and sat forward in his chair. 

“Is it dangerous?” 

“Definitely.” 

“I’m SO in.” Clint shouted. 

Everyone left on the floor peered out of their cubicles to see what he was yelling about. Bucky scowled at him for drawing so much attention. 

“Are you finished for the day?” he griped. 

“Sure, want to fill me in on the mission at the bar down the street?” Clint stage whispered.

“Yeah. Clock out and meet me there in fifteen minutes.” Bucky answered as he strode over to the elevator and descended to the ground floor then walked to the bar. 

He spotted an empty booth near the back that would allow him to see all the exits, a trait leftover from his military days. After he got settled in he ordered a glass of good Russian vodka to work on while he waited for Clint. The waitress brought it to him promptly and he gripped it in his metal hand, the cold digits encased in a leather glove.

Most of the time when he was alone he was haunted by the images of the people he had killed over in Europe. His grey-blue eyes stared aimlessly into the clear liquid in the glass as visions of the terrified faces flashed across his mind’s eye. He couldn’t escape from the screams of pain that he had caused all those years ago. The faces of the men who had inflicted the most torture on him crossed into his mind, faces contorted in agony as he ripped them apart one by one. 

A splintering crack snapped him back to reality. He had shattered the cup in his hand and the liquid it had contained covered his gloved hand and ran over the edge of the table onto the floor. He watched the mess spread and couldn’t help but think that he should just wave his white flag and let Darcy find someone else who wasn’t so damaged, someone who wasn’t haunted by the faces of their hundreds of victims on a daily basis, but part of him was tired of being alone. He wanted to be selfish when it came to her. He at least wanted her to get to know him and decide for herself whether she wanted to strap herself to a monster like him. 

The waitress appeared with a towel and began to clean up the spilled liquor. Bucky glanced up at her sheepishly and muttered an apology before picking up the shards and gently placing them on the now soggy towel she held. She thanked him before retreating to the back to dispose of the pieces. He was sure it wasn’t the first time she had cleaned up a broken glass and it wouldn’t be the last, but he felt guilty all the same. 

In his mind he knew that he should have more control, but his issues were ones he couldn’t push through alone and he wasn’t willing to share all of his demons with a therapist, no matter how much they prided themselves on keeping their clients secrets. Once they knew what kind of man he was, they would turn him in and he would rot in jail for the rest of his life. Maybe that is what he deserved. 

“Whoa, serious face you’ve got on there man.” Clint remarked, taking a seat across the booth from where Bucky sat.

“Took ya’ long enough.” He grumbled. 

The waitress came back with a new drink for Bucky, and took Clint’s order. He decided to start with a beer. It was only Wednesday and he saved most of his drinking for weekends out with Darcy and Nat. 

“So what’s this mission you’ve got?”

Bucky paused, worried that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. What if Clint wasn’t the right man for the job? He took a sip of his drink and decided to go for it anyway. 

“I need you to help me… with Darcy.” He admitted. 

“You like her?” Clint said with a huge grin on his face. 

He had been thinking for a while that Darcy had a thing for Bucky. She was a chatterbox when she was drunk, and he didn’t ever drink as much as she and Nat did. He suffered from terrible hangovers so he had learned to hold back and not cross a certain line. She had never used any names in her babbling, but it was obvious that she was referring to Barnes by the way she always gushed about “those blue eyes that can see right into your soul” and “that perfect thigh-scraping stubble” for hours.

“The feeling is mutual. She is trying her hardest to make me break before she does and I’m almost positive that Natasha is helping her. I need to even the playing field, can you help me do that?” 

“Hell yes I will. I’m going to be way better at this than Natasha.” 

Bucky sighed in relief. He told Clint about the things that had already happened, when he first met her, then the elevator. 

After that one Clint said, “You were the score! I knew she was up to something.” 

Bucky looked confused so he explained about what she had yelled after she got off the elevator. 

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me.” He admitted. 

When he described the way she was dancing with Tony, Clint hooted with laughter. He hadn’t gotten any information out of the girls about that night, and now he knew why. 

“Her most recent tactic has been to spray her perfume in the halls wherever I’ve got a meeting to attend. I added one today that was a fake and I pulled her into a room with me when I caught her spraying the hall,” Bucky said with a chuckle as he recalled the way she had pulled him down and kissed him. He couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face and Clint realized that something more had happened. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to add to that story?” he probed.

“She kissed me, that’s all.” Bucky confessed, a blush coloring his scruffy cheeks. 

“YES!” Clint hollered, momentarily forgetting that they were out in public. 

He had set off a serious of shouts around the bar, varying from the typical ‘woo’ to a couple catcalls. Bucky just shook his head. 

“I’m considering having her be present at that cell merger coming up next week to see what she does.” He continued. They were overseeing a business merger between two rival cell phone companies that served most of the east coast and there would be plenty of documents that needed to be distributed during the meeting so he could pull Darcy in without anyone thinking anything of it.

 

She didn’t normally stand in on meetings, just delivered the requested files before their clients arrived or sent them in with one of the other team members who would be present. Bucky wanted to see what she would do if she were presented with an opportunity to flirt with him in front of other people. Her dance at the club had proven that she might have a tendency toward exhibitionism, so he hoped it would lead to something good. 

“Good idea, you’ll just have to be on your guard because that will leave her with a lot of opportunities to tease you. She has a few weaknesses though. If you part your hair in the middle and let it hang in your face, maybe wear a black dress shirt.” Clint mused, remembering all the things Darcy had described. 

Bucky blushed again and the corners of his lips twitched up into the faintest hint of a smile. Sometimes people were more honest when they were drunk. He could work with Clint’s information. Becoming the epitome of Darcy’s deepest fantasies would be his new tactic. He probably couldn’t beat her at her own game, but he could make her want him so badly that she wouldn’t be able to resist.


	6. He's a cunning linguist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gets what she's been wanting, and we meet an old friend of hers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but I finally got this chapter out. We're getting close to the end, at least of this part of the story. I might turn it into a series at some point because I'm loving this universe and there are some other things that need to be explored. Hope you all like it!

After she left James in the conference room, Darcy practically ran to Natasha’s office. She couldn’t stop replaying the entire kiss over and over in her mind. It was singularly the hottest moment of her life and she wanted more. The feeling of his hand gripping the tender flesh of her thighs while he devoured her had been overwhelming. She felt like she had won that round, but he had planted a seed in her mind, the promise of what he had to offer her, and she wanted everything he was willing to give. 

She burst into Nat’s office without even knocking. Thankfully the sexy red head was alone, poring over the files for an upcoming merger and just glanced up and smiled as she waved her in. Darcy was about to explode and she couldn’t stop the little dance of barely contained excitement that she was doing. Natasha stopped reading and set the file she held aside. 

“You look like you are going to piss yourself.” She observed. The movements really were reminiscent of a toddler with a bursting bladder. 

“I’ve got huge news. I kissed him. Well, a little more than just kissed him, but I reeled myself back in. God, I wanted to just forget all the plans and let him take me on his office floor. How is he so fucking sexy all the time!” Darcy ranted. 

“Hold on, you kissed him?” Natasha interrupted. 

Darcy abruptly sat on the floor, tucked her knees up to her chin and buried her head underneath her folded arms, trying to hide herself from the scrutiny of her friend. 

“Yes.” She mumbled. 

“How was it?”

She couldn’t help but groan. 

“It was beyond amazing. I’ve never been kissed like that in my life. Why am I teasing him? Can’t I just grab him and drag him to my house and keep him there for the rest of our lives?” 

“Is that what you want to do?” Natasha questioned gently.

Darcy thought for a long moment before answering. 

“No. I’m just sexually frustrated. I’m not going to be the one to give in. If I want him, I’m just going to have to pull out all the stops and make him break down.”

“That’s my girl! What is your next move?” 

“I’d like to find an opportunity to be sitting across from him in a meeting so I can give him a little foot action, if you catch my drift.” 

“Your “drift” is about as subtle as a tidal wave, Darcy.” 

“I can try and get you in during this merger we have coming up next week. We usually pull in one of the paralegals to juggle the files in larger meetings, but I can request you to be the one doing it. I’ll make sure your seat is in close enough proximity to him that you can do whatever you want.”

Darcy squealed with delight and jumped up to hug Natasha tightly. She’d have James begging for her on his knees by the end of the week, or she’d die trying. 

\-------

The merger was set for Tuesday afternoon. All the relevant employees from the two companies were going to be present, about eleven people total. The legal team represented both of them so there wouldn’t be any opposing attorneys mucking up the proceedings. 

Darcy arrived ten minutes early and began meticulously distributing the various documents that everyone would need and setting pens out with each stack. The two tables looked pretty fantastic, if she did say so herself. She wasn’t sure where her seat was going to be or when she would be able to sit, so she stood off to the side of the room in the corner to wait for people to show up. 

Natasha came in first, followed by a few of the other partners she didn’t know quite as well. Steve and Bucky entered together a minute after the others had gotten settled into their respective seats, minus Natasha who was standing with Darcy. 

Bucky looked ridiculously good. He’d forgone the usual slicked back hairstyle and instead wore his locks parted just to the left of the center and hanging more in his face. Darcy just wanted to get her fingers wrapped up in it. He was also sporting a silky looking black dress shirt with a thin crimson tie. His look was suspiciously similar to a fantasy she had once had about him being a vampire, and it was even better than she had imagined.

She was just about to start salivating when a voice from the past cut through her bloody and sexually charged reverie. 

“Sweet baby D? What the hell are you doing here? You came to New York and didn’t you fucking call me?” the incredulous voice of Wade Wilson accused. 

She turned around to see if it was really him and was pleasantly surprised to see him standing there in all his scarred but still sexy glory. Darcy’s brother Dillon was Wade’s best friend so she grew up with him always at her house. He was four years older, but that hadn’t stopped them from eventually becoming fuck buddies who sometimes went on dates when Darcy was seventeen. She fondly remembered reclining in the back of Wade’s truck under the stars while he buried his face between her thighs and coaxed an orgasm out of her after their first legitimate date. 

He had been scarred when he was nineteen by Francis, an asshole who had always hated him and one day snapped after he saw Wade dropping off his former girlfriend at her house. He followed Wade home and set his car on fire while he was trapped inside. He had suffered from burns over his entire body and there wasn’t much the doctors could do to help his physical appearance. 

People had always gawked at them whenever they were out in public and whispered about his face and how she must only be dating him for his family’s money, but Darcy didn’t care about what they said or what he looked like. Even if he looked different he was still the same carefree spontaneous guy that she had always had a crush on. They had hooked up off and on until Darcy left to go to college in Virginia and they had drifted apart. 

She’d heard that he had moved to New York but she hadn’t looked him up. Partially because she was busy, but also because she wanted to find something new that had the potential to grow into something real. They’d explored every avenue of their relationship and they just weren’t compatible romantically, even if he did have a tongue that could get her off in three minutes flat.

She ran across the room and pulled him into a fierce hug. She hadn’t seen anyone from her hometown in several years and it was nice to see a familiar face. He gave her a friendly peck on the lips and it made her blush. 

“That rack is just as magnificent as it was the last time I saw you naked.” He commented quietly but still loud enough that James heard his words. 

The giggle that left Darcy’s mouth was a laugh that none of her new friends had ever heard before. She gave Wade another hug and showed him to the table that his team would be sitting at. 

Everyone was ready for the meeting to begin. Darcy found the seat Natasha had left empty for her, conveniently close to James while Steve started everything off, talking about how the two companies would both benefit from the merger and how everyone they provided cellular service to would be happier with their combined operations. It was actually really boring, so Darcy slipped one of her heels off and reached across under the table to bump James’ foot so she could gauge his reaction before she took it further than that. 

He looked startled for a second, glancing around at the people close enough to be able to have touched him in case someone was trying to get his attention. His gaze stopped on Darcy, but she was focusing on the man she had been talking to earlier. He couldn’t help but feel jealous once again. It was different than it had been with Tony because he knew she didn’t have any sort of connection to him, but this guy was obviously someone she had known and been involved in the past, judging by the way he had kissed her. The sour feeling sat heavy in his gut as he tried in vain to focus on what Steve was talking about. 

Confusion clouded his face when he felt a small bare foot slide up his leg so he looked back at Darcy. She still wasn’t looking at him, but the faintest hint of a grin was teasing the corner of her mouth. He cleared his throat and stretched his legs toward her, giving her an open invitation to continue. Her other foot joined in to massage up and down the tight muscles of his lower legs. He felt himself relaxing as she moved higher each time, easing the tension right out of his muscles. They went on like this until she abruptly pulled her feet back. He nearly whimpered from the loss of contact, but he swallowed the sound before it reached his lips.

They were taking a quick break to have some snacks and coffee while Darcy started setting out the documents to be signed during the next portion of the meeting. She had organized all the paper work in advance, so it only took her two minutes to arrange everything just the way she wanted it with the exception of James’ papers. She was about to return to her seat when Wade popped up in front of her with a pen in his hand. He pulled her arm toward him and scribbled his phone number on her wrist. She chuckled and patted his cheek. She’d let him know later that she was not in the market for a hook up. 

She eased her way around the table until she was bending forward behind James seemingly just putting his papers in front of him. He turned his head and nearly collided with her perky breasts. He looked up at her, his eyes just as dark as they were at the club when she’d teased him with Tony. The obvious possessive streak he was displaying made her picture him bending her over his knee and spanking her for her bad behavior. She leaned down a little further to get closer to his ear. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Don’t you know I’m all yours whenever you man up and take me?” She whispered before sauntering back to her chair and stretching enticingly before taking her seat. 

His eyes widened and he quickly went back to sit down. Their eyes locked together, neither willing to look away first. Everyone else found their seats and Steve began instructing them on the signing process while Darcy and James were still locked in a stare down. She slid her right foot up his left leg, not stopping at the knee as she had done before. Instead, she started drawing small circles with her toes on his inner thigh. 

His face remained blank as he concentrated on her face. Her toes crept closer and closer to his crotch, if she continued much farther she’d realize just how aroused he was. Darcy tore her eyes away from his to look at Natasha, who uncharacteristically spilled her cup of coffee onto the table, soaking all the documents. Darcy leapt up, almost too soon, as if the distraction was planned. 

She wiped up the coffee with a towel she pulled from the refreshment table and grabbed her own unscathed stack of papers to make extra copies to replace the wet ones. She was more than willing to give herself a little more work in order to orchestrate encounters with James. She practically skipped from the room waiting for the next phase in their plan. 

The paperwork that had been lost wasn’t needed until the end of the meeting, so Steve continued while they waited for Darcy to return. 

“Hey Barnes, would you mind going down to the copy room and helping Darcy bring up all that paper work?” Natasha casually asked, even going so far as to inspect her finger nails while she spoke to appear nonchalant. 

“Uh.. sure. I guess I can do that..” He muttered before getting up and leaving the room. There wasn’t a copy machine on that floor, so he knew she probably went down to her filing room to do the copying. He rode the elevator all the way down. The clunking sound of the copy machine spitting out fresh copies assured him that his guess had been correct and he silently weaved through the darkened space until he came to the copy room door in the far corner. 

Darcy had her back to him as she hunched over the copy machine. He had a feeling that she was expecting him, but he didn’t care. She had gotten him so worked up with her feet that he didn’t care if she was winning or not. He stood there watching her intently for several minutes.

“Are you just going to lurk or are you going to make your move?” She taunted him.

A feral sounding growl erupted from his throat and he stepped close enough to touch her and harshly slid his human fingers into her hair and jerked her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. Clint had been more than adequately descriptive about her “vampire James fantasy” and her deep desire for him to ravage her so he pressed his blunt teeth into the smooth skin on the right side of her neck. 

He clenched his jaw tighter and tighter until he tore a guttural moan from her throat. The entire right side of her body from her ear down to her foot erupted with goose bumps and her muscles involuntarily contracted. Her responsiveness sent a shockwave of lust straight down to his rapidly stiffening cock. 

He pulled back and laved his tongue over the bite mark that was turning red. He briefly thought that he should have done it in a more easily hidden place since they would have to return to the meeting, but he couldn’t resist the sudden urge to claim her for himself. Maybe it was because of that man she’d been so friendly with. He wasn’t sure if he’d been the jealous type before Hydra, but he was willing to bet the answer was yes. He’d have to ask Steve.

Experiencing the exact scenario she’d been imagining it for the last hour sent Darcy into a deep place of euphoria. She wondered if he had an inside man. She’d have to grill Clint and threaten to never bake him anything again if he didn’t fess up. Then again, she was probably going to bake him some cheesecake for inspiring this moment because it was perfect. 

“Sir, please, I’ve got to get these copies made for the meeting upstairs!” She whimpered innocently. 

Behind her James growled again. The noise was so primal and raw. Darcy would never forget that sound. 

Hearing Darcy call him sir was a kink he didn’t know he had. She was exposing a lot of sides of himself that he hadn’t seen in a long time and a few that he wasn’t sure existed before she came around. 

“Tell me what you want.” he murmured into her ear.

“You.” She answered without hesitation.

“Ain’t got that much time. I can’t let you go without a little taste, though, Doll.” 

“Fuck yes.” She moaned.

She pulled him out of her copy room and over to her neatly organized desk.

“Have a seat on your chair.” He ordered after he raised it up a few inches. 

She was happy to oblige and she sat in the comfortable leather chair, waiting for him to make the next move. He got on his knees in front of her and roughly hiked her skirt up her thighs to give himself access to her center. She was wearing a red lace garter belt to hold the thigh-high stockings and a pair of silky black underwear with red stars scattered over them. 

His eyes lit up when he saw them and he ran his fingers up over the stars gently for a moment. There was a childlike wonder in his expression and Darcy made a mental note to incorporate more red stars into her wardrobe since he seemed to be a fan. She wanted to applaud herself for choosing the perfect pair of panties without even knowing his preferences.

His expression shifted into something darker and more sexual when he slid his fleshy thumb under the thin fabric and pushed it aside to caress her sensitive skin. She was already soaking wet and he gathered some of the moisture from her core before swiping his finger up over her clitoris and teasing her in a slow unending spiral. 

He met her eyes and held her gaze as he dipped his head to inhale the scent of her before caressing the length of each of her folds with the tip of his tongue. The stubble on his upper lip grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves when he pressed his face in to penetrate her with his tongue. 

Her legs jerked and she let out a deep sigh that she had been holding in an attempt to pace herself as he quickly worked her into a frenzy. After just a few more minutes of his ministrations, she could feel herself getting close to the edge, but she needed the one thing he wasn’t giving her to push her over.

“Can you.. um…” She stammered, a blush staining her cheeks. 

“What do you need, doll?” He urged, waiting for her instructions. 

“Put your fingers inside me.” 

He smirked and plunged the finger that had been drawing circles on her deep inside her before continuing to work her clit with his tongue. 

“Nnnngh.. I meant your other fingers.” She ground out, trying her hardest to hold out for what she really wanted.

He raised his eyebrows for a second, surprised that she actually wanted him to touch her most sensitive area with the metal. She gave him a pointed look, then shifted her eyes to his metal hand and bit her lower lip, waiting for him to get with the program. 

He pulled his other finger from her and looked down at the silver digits that she so obviously desired, hoping they would not be too cold. He teased one around her opening, looking at her once more to be sure before gently sliding it into her up to his first knuckle. She glared at him and her hand shot down to grab his wrist before shoving his finger as deeply as she could inside of her. 

James groaned, he couldn’t always feel changes in temperature with the metal limb, but she was so hot inside that it registered and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt with that hand. He slowly began to thrust into her while massaged his tongue over her, bringing her close to the edge again. 

“Another one.” She demanded. 

He couldn’t deny her anything, so he thrust a second finger into her hard, the sudden stretch tipping her past the breaking point of her orgasm. Her back arched and she gripped his head between her quaking thighs while she moaned softly, riding out the waves of her orgasm. Once her body relaxed she slumped back into her chair, unable to support herself with her spent muscles. 

“Holy shit. You are a pro at that, dude. You deserve a trophy or a gold medal or something.” She panted, having a little bit of difficulty catching her breath. 

Bucky blushed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Unable to muster the strength to pull him to her, she puckered her lips and made some kissing sounds. He chuckled and leaned over her body to press his lips to her own. She stuck her tongue out to lick the remnants of her from his face before bursting into a giggle. 

She felt a thousand times better than she had since their game had begun. All the tension she’d been holding onto had vanished with the fantastic orgasm that James had given her.

“How long have we been down here?” She wondered out loud, looking for her phone to see what time it was. 

She had left it on the copy machine, so James pulled his from his pocket. He had a few texts from Steve. They were all variations of “Where are you?” and he noticed that it had been almost twenty minutes since he’d gone after Darcy. 

“We’ve got to get back up there, it’s already gonna look pretty suspicious.” He answered. 

Darcy looked at him and grinned, testing her limbs to see if she had enough of her strength back. 

“James, you are a national treasure. I’ll be sure to return the favor as soon as the opportunity rolls around.” She vowed as she disappeared into the copy room to gather all the paperwork and her cell phone.

James chuckled and shook his head. She was going to be the death of him. He felt like he was a teenager again. Darcy had brought a spark back to him that had been gone for so long, he finally felt a lot closer to being whole. 

She returned and handed him half the stack so he would appear to be helping her. Her hands were mysteriously smudged with ink that hadn’t been there before. He looked at her curiously.

“The ink ran out, that’s why we took so long.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

“You’ve just got a plan for everything, don’t ya’ doll.”

“Actually, yes I do. You’ll come to love me for it.” 

She squinted her eyes, looking like she was contemplating something before reaching up with her black and blue streaked thumb and swiping it over his cheek. His eyes went wide. 

“You did not just do that.” 

“Of course I didn’t. Why would I get ink on your devastatingly handsome face?” 

He groaned and couldn’t help but laugh. At least it would appear like he helped her and didn’t just stand aside and let her fix the copy machine by herself. He was going to have to watch her closely. She was a sneaky little thing and she’d get him in trouble all the time if he didn’t pay attention. 

They got in the elevator and he stood with his back against the wall in the corner like he normally did. After using her key to take them back to the executive floor she sauntered over to him and leaned her head against his chest. He gently removed the hair band that held her curls in a low ponytail and adjusted the thick bundle of hair so it sat on the right side, conveniently covering the now bruising bite mark he had left on her neck. It was the easily the most intimate moment they had shared and it left her with butterflies in her stomach.

As the elevator slowed, Darcy stepped back away from James and flashed him a shy smile. They carried the files back to the conference room and were met with a reproachful look from Steve who softened his gaze just a little when he noticed the carefree smile on his buddy’s face. He wasn’t sure what had kept them out for so long, but if it made Bucky look like his old self even for a moment, he didn’t care. 

“Sorry everyone, copier had an ink problem.” Darcy explained, showing them her stained hands. 

Natasha nodded her head subtly and the two ladies had a mental high five moment. They had several explanations lined up based on the possible outcomes so Nat would know how things went immediately since they wouldn’t be able to talk for a while still. 

Darcy quickly distributed the new paperwork and everyone grabbed a pen to start signing the merger. They made quick work of it and soon everyone was standing up to shake hands with their new business partners and call it a day. Wade cornered her before she could escape and carefully studied her appearance. She always acted kind of squirrely after any sort of sexual encounter, so he knew she’d been up to something good. His eyes widened as he noticed the faintest hint of the mark on her neck and he slapped her arm in mock horror.

“You filthy strumpet! How did you get under that outrageously beautiful man’s skin? I’ve never seen him so much as check a girl out.” He hissed as quietly as was possible for him.

She waggled her eyebrows at him before holding a finger up to his lips and shushing him. 

“So, I’m guess you’re not up for some celebratory merger sex then.” He grumbled. He’d spent the entire meeting thinking about her milky thighs wrapping themselves around his waist while he pounded her into his mattress.

“Freeze. Hold that thought for a just a sec.” She said before turning around and wiggling her way through the small crowd of people until she found Natasha. 

“When is the last time you had mind-blowingly-awesome sex?” 

Natasha gave her an amused look and said, “It’s been a little while.” 

“See my friend over there? If you can get over his scars, he is completely capable of rocking your world and as luck would have it, he’s in the mood.” Darcy said with a hopeful look on her face as she rocked back on her heels.

Natasha glanced over at the heavily scarred man. She wasn’t bothered by his appearance, she’d seen her fair share of scars in her lifetime and if he was the pussy whisperer that Darcy had told stories about, she couldn’t live with herself if she turned down the opportunity to experience the magic first hand.

“Yes.” She answered simply. 

Darcy pumped her fist in triumph and dragged Nat over to Wade. 

“Ever wanted to fuck the stuffing out of a ridiculously sexy and quite possibly deadly Russian?” 

“Only every day of my fucking life.” 

“Well, then Wade, meet Natasha, and Natasha, meet Wade. Now kiss!” She cheered. 

She didn’t know it yet, but her little set up was a match made in heaven. As Wade and Natasha exchanged information and got acquainted, she looked around the room for James. She didn’t see him anywhere, so she assumed he probably slipped out to take care of the raging boner she’d left him with. 

The meeting had been the last thing on her agenda for the day, so she left with plans to stop at a lingerie shop to find something special for the next evening when she planned to completely seal the deal with the future love of her life. A little grey number with red stars that she had seen a month earlier was calling her name, and she intended to pull out all the stops.


	7. Returning a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and James finally have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, at least I think you have. Hope you all loved it. I think this portion is finished, but I may continue it into a series if the urge strikes because I don't think I'm quite done with these two yet. I didn't know this was going to be the last chapter, but then somehow it was all over!

Darcy woke up Friday morning before her alarm. It was a rare occurrence, but she had been too excited to sleep knowing what she was going to do that evening. She showered, groomed herself to the fullest extent that she was willing to go, and splashed on a hint of her second favorite perfume, since James had stolen her only bottle of her favorite. She teased her hair into a classic pin-up style, something she hadn’t tried before but she suspected that James would appreciate it. 

She pulled on a gunmetal grey bustier that had a couple strategically placed red stars that covered her entire waist and part of her hips with straps to hold up her 40’s style seamed stockings and a pair matching lace panties underneath. Once her assets were properly situated, she put on a classic vintage style dress made of a soft black fabric covered in white polka dots. The sleeves went almost to her elbows and the top had a collar of matching material. It cinched in neatly at the waist and flowed gently over the curves of her lower body until it stopped at her knees. 

She looked in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t attempted this look before, but she was absolutely killing it. James wouldn’t know what hit him. She felt like she could take over the world. It was the perfect outfit for a day she knew she would never forget. 

When she passed Phil in the lobby he let out a low whistle. 

“Wow, Darcy, you look beautiful. Is today the big day?” 

“Hell yes it is. I feel so ready, but I’m pretty nervous, to be honest. I’ve built it up in my mind so much. What if it isn’t the magical moment I’ve been dreaming of?” She confessed.

“If everything you’ve told me about him and the way he responds to you is true, then there is no way it won’t be great for you.” He encouraged her. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief and walked to the office. It was a little earlier than she usually left so she could take her time and not get all sticky so early in the day. Her big move wasn’t going to happen until the night so they would have ample time and minimal likelihood for disruption. 

There was a massive back long of new paperwork to file as a result of the successful merger, so she was confined to Darcyland for most of the day. Nat stopped by once to give her some words of encouragement and to go over her part of the plan one more time, but otherwise Darcy had spent her time alone.

She knew James would be busy and working late, so she’d have to strike hard and fast as soon as the opportunity presented itself. The golden moment came after dark. Darcy was one of the last ones in the building. 

The antique cuckoo clock she had installed on the wall was chiming nine o’clock. Fifteen minutes earlier she had sent Nat a text that said ‘It’s time.’, signaling her to call James and get him to come to her office for a few minutes. Darcy put away the file that she had been idly flipping through and got in the elevator. Reaching between her breasts, she plucked the key for the 19th floor from where it hung on a shiny chain she had found in her jewelry box. It clicked into the slot on the elevator panel and she started going up. The nerves she’d held at bay seemed to vanish as the moment of truth arrived.

“You’ve got this. You are a sexy, confident woman and you are going to have that gorgeous man begging for mercy.” Darcy told herself. 

The doors opened and Darcy cautiously stepped out, listening for any sign of James. She didn’t hear anything but she knocked softly at the slightly ajar door to his office, the sound echoing through the nearly silent floor. There was no answer so she crept in and looked for the perfect place to sit and wait for him to return. 

His desk was covered in paperwork, so lying seductively across it was out. His chair looked comfortable. Maybe the image of her perched in it would evoke memories of their last encounter. She pulled it out and sat in the cushiony leather seat, deciding to prop her feet up on the desk and cross one over the other, displaying her legs quite nicely. Once she got comfortable, she grew quiet and waited. 

James was heading back to his office. Natasha didn’t normally ask for him to come to her for things, but it was late and he wasn’t in the mood to ask why. He was wound up tight, like a jack in the box that was one turn away from bursting open. Normally a good boxing session at the gym with Steve was enough to pacify him, but he had been so bogged down in paperwork after the merger that he hadn’t had any extra time to work out his frustrations or see Darcy. 

When he reached his door, he could sense that someone had been there. He frowned at the door, slightly more open than he had left it and mentally prepared himself for an unexpected interaction. The sight that met his eyes when he opened the door shocked him in a very good way. He let his gaze trace over her and felt his mouth go dry. She was the spitting image of the women he’d idolized in his youth from the shoes all the way up to her hair. 

His pupils dilated so far that his eyes were almost completely black, like a jaguar after spotting its prey. She eyed him in a similar manner. He was dressed similarly to the way he had been when she’d first met him, the only difference was that his sleeves weren’t rolled up and his hair was not gelled back, instead it was pulled back into a sloppy bun with several rogue strands falling into his face.

“Didn’t know you were still here, Doll. You look gorgeous.” He said, his voice sounding rough.

“I couldn’t head home without repaying you for that favor.” She responded with a smirk. She tilted her head down and looked up at him over her black-rimmed glasses. 

James was thoroughly entranced by her. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Neither of them would be going home unsatisfied tonight. She stood as gracefully as her legs would allow as they had started falling asleep after being propped up on the desk. 

She slowly crossed the room with a sexy sway until she was directly in front of him. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking another page from his playbook. His strong manly scent drove her crazy. Her eyes opened again after a moment and she reached out to trail her fingernail over his partially exposed chest. The hard muscle flexed under her touch. 

“Are you attached to this shirt?” She asked.

He smirked and shook his head, doubting that she could do much damage. Darcy gripped his white shirt at a gap in the middle and tugged roughly. She was stronger than she looked and the buttons popped off and flew to the floor, hiding in the carpet to be found another day. The thought of her taking charge and fighting him for dominance set James on fire and he hoped they could explore it some day.

She pulled it off his arms and tossed it on the ground to join the buttons. For the first time she could see his entire arm and was surprised to see the red star painted on his shoulder. She finally understood his reaction to her underwear on Tuesday. It was like she’d put his symbol on herself, marking her as his.

She pulled him toward his chair and gestured for him to sit, so he took a seat on his chair and she dropped to her knees in front of him. He’d imagined it so many times over the past month and he wasn’t disappointed with the view. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips before the pressed them to the warm bare skin of his abdomen in wet, open-mouthed kisses. The slight salty taste of his sweat touched her tongue and made her crave more. 

Deft fingers slid the button on his slacks out of the hole that kept his waistband snug and he nearly gasped as the cool office air hit his already thickened length. Darcy couldn’t help but smirk. He hadn’t seemed like the type to forgo underwear, but she liked it. She firmly gripped his cock in her hand and looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

His eyes were sharp and focused, aware of her every movement. She began by tracing the thick pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft with the very tip of her tongue. He was a little above average length, nearly eight inches and decently thick. 

She teased the distended rim of his quickly darkening glans before taking the whole head into her warm mouth. She sucked it hard, pulling as much blood into it as she could before relaxing her suction and dropping her head to take as much of him as she could before he hit the back of her throat. His jaw clenched as he struggled to maintain his control, not wanting it to be over before it had really even started. 

“Wait.” He interrupted. 

She pulled back, releasing him from her mouth and gripped him in her hand instead as she waited for his response. He took a few cleansing breaths and then nodded for her to continue. She took his reaction as a challenge to make him come for her since he was struggling so hard not to. 

She pumped his spit-soaked shaft twice and then flattened her tongue and laved it quickly over the underside of him with hard pressure. His eyes squeezed shut and his head dropped back for a moment, stretching the thick cords of his neck and making her groan. Muscular necks were her weakness and she couldn’t wait to press her fingers into the thick tendons. 

His chest heaved as he watched the sensuous woman before him worshiping his body with her mouth. Back when they first started playing this game he hadn’t really believed they would ever get to this point, but here he was, completely at her mercy. He knew she had him unable to stop even if he wanted to and he reveled in it. He’d been waiting for so long to be able to let go of himself and give in to pleasure. 

Darcy relaxed her throat and pulled him in until his entire length disappeared and her nose was buried in the coarse dark thatch of his pubic hair. She gagged for a split second and the dam inside that held him back crumbled. He leaned forward and pushed her up off him before hauling her up by her waist until their faces were at the same level. He slanted his lips against hers, biting at her full red lips and making her squeal. His tongue pushed roughly into her mouth and she took the opportunity to suck on it, hard. The hands that were around her waist tightened, the flesh hand more than the metal one. 

She raised her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself onto him as much as she could with him still seated in his chair. He took the hint and slid his hands to her thighs and lifted her up and set her on the taller than average desk behind her. Breaking the kiss, he growled and reached behind her to shove the clutter from the hard surface onto the floor. It all hit the ground with a loud slap. He’d deal with the mess later, but he needed to take her, right here and right now. 

Darcy giggled at his caveman-like action. His eyes snapped back to her own and he glared at her before he crawled over her, pushing her down on the desk with his body. Impatient, he searched over her body for buttons or a zipper, some way to get her dress off quickly, even though the sight of her done up in proper 40’s style was nearly making him come undone. She reached behind herself and unzipped the dress, her eyes never leaving his as she slid it over her shoulders and revealed the gift she had for him underneath. 

A groan caught in the back of his throat at the sight of her breasts pushed up in the bustier. He couldn’t help but bite at the soft swells while he shoved her dress down to her hips and snaked his metal arm under her ass to lift her while he tossed the dress to the floor. He stepped back and took a good look at her. When he saw the stars attached right where her nipples were he cursed. Somehow she was more in tune with his desires than he could have hoped for.

She hauled herself up and stood so she could do a turn and show him how fantastic her ass looked. The sight of the seams running down the back of her legs was too much, and he pushed her forward until she rested her weight on the desk, feet not quite touching the ground. 

He bumped his erection against the cleft of her ass a few times before he pulled her panties aside and coated himself with her fluids before working himself inside her. Her inner walls stretched as he gently pushed in, inch by inch until he could go no farther. He sat there for a second, giving her time to adjust to him so she wouldn’t experience anything but pleasure.

“James!” Darcy pleaded. She hadn’t been properly manhandled in a long time and she was going crazy with need. 

“Beg for it.” He demanded before wrapping his metal hand around her throat loosely. He watched her face for a response and when her eyes rolled back he squeezed a little tighter, though not tight enough to cut off her oxygen. 

“Fucking ruin me James.” She whispered, her voice strained so low she wasn’t sure he would hear it, but he did. He didn’t move though, until she whimpered please.

As soon as he heard the magic word he was spurred into action and pulled his hand back from her throat and gripped her small waist in his hands, trying to encircle it as fully as he could. There were only a couple of inches of pale skin not covered by his fingers. He squeezed as tightly as he dared and then held her still as he began to piston his hips, thrusting in and out of her shallowly until he bottomed out and his thighs slapped against her. 

The sigh that she made at the feeling of complete fullness reassured him that it felt good, so he began to fuck her in earnest, loosening the hold on his inner reigns and allowing himself to embrace the beast for a little while. The way her silky inner walls caressed him was the most addicting feeling in the world. 

He reached for one thigh and hiked her leg up onto the desk with her knee bent, allowing him to adjust his angle. He hit a spot inside her that was aching to be touched and she couldn’t stop the cries that poured from her body as he pounded the spot relentlessly. She focused on the sensations, trying to zero in on the feeling he was creating inside her body and bring herself closer to her impending orgasm. 

James adjusted his grip lower on her hip as Darcy started pushing back into him, their bodies connecting almost painfully on every thrust. He slid a hand into her hair and tightened his grip until she whimpered, then hauled her up off the desk so she had to support herself with her arms. The pain pushed her so close to the edge that she could almost taste it, but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“I need... more… sir.” She stammered, nearly in tears. She was easily capable of taking anything he could dish out and it thrilled him. He continued to thrust, using her hair as an anchor, while he brought his metal hand up to her breasts. Her pink nipples were puckered up into hard nubs and he rolled one between his thumb and forefinger. She started to sob, still not getting quite what she needed, so he dropped his hand to her clit and started massaging it quickly in a tight circular motion. After a couple minutes of the combined stimulation she felt the familiar tightening and the subsequent rush of feeling coursing through her stiffened limbs as she finally fell silent. 

The quick pulsing of her inner muscles tore James’ own orgasm from him. He’d been fighting hard to keep it at bay until she came, and that made it even better when he could finally let go. As the waves receded her arms started to give out and he wrapped his own around her to keep her upright then sat his bare ass on the leather office chair and pulled her back into his lap, tucking his metal arm beneath her breasts. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her forehead as he caught his breath. The muscles in his body felt completely spent. Now that he had her, he didn’t want to let her go. She started to chuckle and couldn’t stop laughing until tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

“That was WAY better than I even imagined it could be. I think you are my sexual soul mate. Can we do that every single day? I don’t think anyone else could ever fuck me that way.” She chattered, unable to reel herself back in after letting go so thoroughly.

“Sure thing, doll. You’re gonna have a hard time getting’ rid of me after that little performance.” He replied, glad she felt the same way that he did. 

“So… got any plans for the weekend?” She wondered aloud.

“Nothing that doesn’t include you.” 

A huge grin cracked over Darcy’s face and she turned to kiss him. They took their time with now, letting their lips gently brush and tongues explore aimlessly, each enjoying the feeling of the other without the rush or the urgency. 

When the time was drawing close to ten thirty, Darcy got up off James’ lap and sat on his desk. He had asked her to come home with him for the night and she’d agreed, eager to spend more time with him. He pulled a black t-shirt from a drawer and put it on while she slipped back into her dress. They both looked well fucked, but it was so late that nobody would be around to see their state of disarray. 

As the elevator descended to the ground floor Darcy reached her hand out to his metal one and intertwined their fingers. The hint of a smile pulled at his mouth and he squeezed her hand softly. Darcy remembered that she needed to grab her things and sent the elevator down to her floor. James held the door for her and she ran out for her purse and another bag she’d packed in case this outcome had occurred. He chuckled at her preparedness and wrapped her in a tight embrace before taking the larger bag from her. 

The drive to his house was relatively short, about twenty minutes with the lack of traffic. He lived in a quiet residential neighborhood in Bay Ridge. His house was so cute. She’d been picturing him living in the pent house of a sky scraper, but he owned a red brick four bedroom home with a nice porch and a small backyard. He gave Darcy a quick tour and grinned at her wide-eyed expression. She couldn’t believe he lived there. 

“You have so much space! Do you have a roommate or anything?” She asked, still awestruck. 

“Stevie lives here too, but he’s out of town tonight.” James said, still smiling. 

“Oh! Well, that’ll be interesting.” She mused, imagining Steve’s reaction to her being in his home. 

“He won’t mind. He’ll be glad I’ve even taken enough interest in a woman to bring someone here.”

“Oh, do you not usually like…women?” Darcy asked, suddenly feeling awkward. She really didn’t know much about James and here she was already picturing herself moving in with him. 

“Nah, I like women, I’ve just been… alone… for a long time.” He answered, unsure how to proceed. She didn’t know anything about his history and he wasn’t quite prepared to delve into it all yet. He preferred to ease her into it slowly, when he felt like she could handle it. 

“Well, you’re not alone anymore. If you’ll have me, I’ll be around for a long time.” She said reassuringly as she gave him another tight embrace. She could tell he was holding things back, but he had to open up in his own time and she respected that. 

They rounded a corner and came to the last door in the hall. 

“So, this is where I sleep.” He said before opening the door. 

He didn’t have much furniture in his room, a large bed with dark grey sheets and a boring manly comforter, and a small dresser in the corner. Darcy had to stop her mind from imagining the room full of their shared things. 

A yawn slipped from her mouth and he tugged her toward his bed, slowly removing her dress and pulling back the covers so she could crawl in. He turned away and tugged his pants off and started to head to the dresser for a pair of boxers, but she stopped him. He turned back and found her completely naked, so he shrugged and stripped off his shirt and joined her in the bed. She liked sleeping naked and wasn’t about to give him any false pretenses of modesty. 

Once he was relaxed, she curled into his side and stretched her arm across his chest so she could trace her fingers over the plates and grooves of his metal arm until she fell asleep. He hadn’t been so comfortable in years. Darcy’s easy acceptance of him was like the salve he needed to help heal his old wounds. He felt like a new person when he was around her.

They had a long way to go before they could say they really were sure they wanted to be together for good, but it was a good start and neither of them could find the desire to complain. They would do it their own way and work out the details as they went. Either way, this was the beginning of something great.


End file.
